As is well known, millions of people, both men and women, wear neckties as an adjunct to their clothing. These ties come in a wide variety of colors, patterns and shapes, and are generally divided into two broad classes. Once class of ties is known as the hand-tied tie, another class of ties are pre-tied and are attached by clips or the like to a shirt.
The hand-tied tie is attractive for many reasons, and is quite popular. The hand-tied tie includes a neck-encircling portion and a knot from which depends a drape. The drape can include a vertical groove adjacent to the knot, and this groove is known as a dimple.
While extremely popular, the hand-tied necktie has several drawbacks. Some people, due to handicaps such as arthritis, or some other problem, simply do not have the manual dexterity necessary to tie such ties. Furthermore, safety reasons may dictate that a hand-tied tie is not acceptable. The most visible example of such safety codes is found in police work.
For these and other reasons, some people wear the pre-tied type of ties. Accordingly, the art is replete with various designs for pre-tied ties.
While also extremely popular, most pre-tied ties are not desired by many people for many reasons. For example, such ties often do not look real and the pre-tied nature thereof can be quite readily apparent. Another drawback to such pre-tied ties is the uncomfortable nature thereof right next to a wearer's neck, especially in hot weather. Yet another drawback to such pre-tied ties is their tendency to move out of a desired orientation with respect to the wearer's face and neck.
Still further, such pre-tied ties cannot be easily loosened so a wearer can loosen their shirt collar. The tie must be released from the shirt to unbutton the collar button. This creates several problems, including safety considerations as well as aesthetic considerations.
Still further, both pre-tied and non-tied ties which are presently available, are not amenable to variations in style, appearance and color. That is, one knot is associated with one drape and the only variation with the single tie possible is alteration of the knot style.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pre-tied necktie which looks like a hand-tied tie and has the aesthetic advantages of a hand-tied tie, yet which is comfortable to wear and can be loosened in the manner of a hand-tied tie and which is amenable to a variation in knot/drape combinations.